Letters
by the dandelion in spring
Summary: Katniss has a new project at her school. They have to write a letter for someone for a week. Who would be Katniss s someone? Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

The letter

Peeta´s POV

Today…Monday…as usual. I t had to be of those Mondays you don´t want to wake up and you ´re lazy. I took a bath and dress up for school. I was wearing some jeans and a navy flannel shirt .

Katniss's POV

Prim wakes me up screaming at me that I´m late. Like if I care about school. Too shitty . Well I just stand up from the bed because I was REALLY hungry.

The bus pass and I said goodbye to Prim and mom. When I enter the bus I see HIM, sitting with Finnick Odair (hot, bronze haired and green-eyed),his best friend and of course Delly Cartwright his girlfriend( Slutty, bimbo , blonde , blue-eyed ,who I hate).

I just keep walking so I can get a sit on the back of the bus. Annie Cresta a petite girl (green-eyed, she was wearing a lilac skirt, with a white shirt and white high heels).

"Have you seen Finnick today, He looks hot, but tell me when he DOESN´T look hot?" Annie asks.

I smile at her and nod. I just don´t notice Finnick , I see his best friend Peeta Mellark(blonde, blue-eyed, hot baker) _What the hell I´m thinking Everdeen you´re not supposed to think in guys._

But he is hot and nice and cute and …. _But he has a girlfriend you stupid girl_ Shut up inner mind.

"Katniss, are you listening to me?" Annie stares at me.

"Sorry," I mutter. The rest of the ride is silent except for Annie quiet mutters about how hot does Finnick looks.

When we arrive to school for the English class Ms. Tinkret , like every day with her ridiculous ascent talk about other ´exiting ´ project.

Everyone has a sit when I came in to the room except for Madge, and I obviously have to sit next to her.

" This project is going to write a letter at someone for a week but it will be secret," Miss Trinket explains.

Delly raises her hand," So I won´t know who will write it?" she asks stupidly. The whole class groans. I see HIM rolling his eyes.

"No Delly, you won't know" Ms. Trinket says tiredly.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted , you will choose a paper from this bowl which will determined to who you are writing the letter," Miss Trinket says.

Gale Hawthorne ( emo , hunter guy, handsome to girls ,NOT MSE, ) was staring at me like if he wants to say something important.

I just turn around and see HIM again, I wanted to write HIM the letter but chances are slim. And if I write something stupid HE would never talk to me and maybe fire the letters.

Miss Trinket calls me to pick my paper. I close my eyes wishing is not Finnick ,Gale or HIM .When I open my eyes I have already chosen one. I slowly open it and my eyes catches **PEETA MELLARK**.

Shit . I guess the odds aren´t in my favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I try to not blush and force a single smile. _Good one Everdeen now the class knows it someone I want , Great done._

Never mind, I just rush to my place next to Madge. I´ll explain you my problem with Peeta Mellark. You see I was nearly dying when he gave me two loaves bread for me and my starving family. He saved my life. With time I tried to forget but it didn´t help he was so handsome not to add hot.

"So, who is him?" Madge asks

"Some guy, why the interest?" I said harshly

"Ok, I will discover it next week" Madge says.

Peeta ´s POV

I see Katniss Everdeen blushing. My secret crush. For a moment I feel jealous. Shit , who the hell will be the lucky bastard.

"Peeta, is your turn" Ms. Trinket shouted clearly angry. _Find a social life please._ I cover my lips so she didn´t catch it.

I stare at the bowl wishing it´s not Delly. I pick up one. When I open it my heart stops for a second. **Katniss Everdeen.**

OMFG! I try to stop from blushing, too late Finnick had already notice and start laughing madly. Both of us looking stupid.

I reach at my place and everyone stares at me .

"So who is it? Me ?" Delly says cockily. I roll my eyes.

"It's a secret," I say. Finnick looks at me knowingly. He is the only one who knows about my crush.

Shit, he is so gossip and he will tell everyone , including HER and Delly._ Good one Mellark your life is ruin._

Finnick reading my thoughts whispers " I won´t tell I promise."

The bell ring but I know he got the Cresta petite girl. Annie.

I rush to my locker so I can keep there the paper and maybe when I go home fire it so I just can keep the memory in my mind.

Katniss POV

Perfect, I saw Peeta Melark blushing , so who is the lucky bitch, I am sure is Delly , his girlfriend of course but only Finnick and him know,_ WHAT THE HELL I'M TINCKING!_ He is just dating Delly, but he is sooo handsome, NO ! I don´t want to fall in love, if I did that I ´ll think I´ll have a heart attack.

I just walk to my locker, Peeta is 12 lockers beside mine. I get brave and decide to talk to him . Guess the odds hate me, Delly has just arrive.

"Babe, who is it ?" Delly asks. I hear Peeta mutter 'One more night' .

"First don´t babe me , I don´t like it, second it´s a secret and don´t try to seduce Finnick he has eyes for other," Peeta says tiredly.

Delly whines like a little kid, "Peety I´ll find out ,who is she," she steps on Peeta´s foot with her high heel s and walks away.

Once gone, Peeta sighs in relief and winces in pain. That was so cute! _Shut up Brainless_. The bell rang but I stay where I am staring at him. _Stop Being such stalker Everdeen and say something_ my mind screams at me.

"Are you okay?" I shouted to him. He seems surprised by these.

"Yeah I´m fine happens all the time when I don´t tell her something,"

I keep staring at him, but by the way he is now on the floor with his eyes on his hands, is he crying?!

"It´s okay ," I say soothingly. He keeps crying and starts sobbing.

I can´t stay here watching him cry, I need to do something! I wrap my arms around him and embrace him into a tight hug. He keeps crying but now on my shoulders.

"Is just my mother , she wants me to date Delly because she´s rich , but Delly uses me," He sobs.

"Shhh," I shush him quietly.

"Delly uses me, she has cheated on me several times , but my mother won´t let me break up with her," He says .

"Your secret is safe with me, shhh," I say soothingly like if I was talking to Prim.

"Stay with me please."Peeta begs

"Always"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

I can believe I´m crying at my crush shoulders. "I must look pathetic." I whispered

"You´re not , you´re such a great guy , you don´t deserve this ," Katniss says rubbing my back in circles.

I think in Delly, what if he sees me with her, my mother will literally kill me and put throw me to the oven. ALIVE.

I get out of Katniss´s arms and wipe the tears from my face.

"You are better now?" she asks

"Thank you , but I must go home,will you keep my secret," I whisper hopefully.

"Always," She answer and I believe her. I turn to see Rye waiting for me on his car. Rye is my 2 year older brother.

"Let´s go home ," Rye says. I wave at Katniss and she waves back , but turns her attention to Annie Cresta and Primrose

"Is my little bro. getting lucky with the Everdeen chick," Rye says.

" what the hell are you talking about , shut up and drive," I snap.

Katniss´s POV

"I´m going to write to Marvel , I mean c´mon I was like Finnick , Finnick , Finnick , but no, I noooo it has to be Marvel,"Annie complains.

"Life is cruel!" Annie shouted harshly

"I know" I whispered

"Sorry?" Annie asked

"Never Mind!, I need to go and find Prim" I said and walk away.

"You never told me about your chosen one," Annie shouted. Shit; awkward moment.

I just passed some colonies to find Prim´s school. It was not too far from mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prim´s POV

Katniss is acting weird. She is smiling. Katniss never smiles unless she´s with Annie or me. Maybe is for something that happened in school.

"What you do today in school Katniss ?" I ask. Katniss blushed. Katniss blushing never heard about it.

"I´m working in a new proyect" Katniss said

"With who?" I ask bluntly.

"Miss Trinket," Katniss says.

"Shit, " I mutter.

"What?" Katniss asks scolding me.

" I say nothing," I say innocently.

" I heard you. Language," Katniss scolds.

" Who are you? Miss Trinket?" I ask.

"No, I´m the teenager here," Katniss says.

" What about me I´m twelve," I say defiantly.

"Next year little duck," Katniss says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Hey look there ," Katniss says pointing our house.

"Yay!" I shouted forgetting everything. I know that's Katniss object for pointing home, neh, I decide to leave it like these.

Peeta´s POV

"Time to make the letter" I sing-song.I hear Rye mutter a good a long shift on the bakery I finally got time for writing the letter.

I take a piece of paper and write a poem.

"Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And i'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile,  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back  
At the bottom of your spine  
But i'll love them endlessly

CHORUS:  
I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if i do  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You cant go to bed  
Without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason  
That you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversation  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape  
You know want to know how much weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

CHORUS:  
I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darlin'  
But i want you to  
If i let you know  
I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you  
Oh..

I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
Because it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
And i'm in love you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things"

Rye reads it.

"Cut the crappy cheesy stuff is masking me sick," Rye says.

"Did I sound cheesy," I ask.

"C´mon that was the King of the cheesiest stuff I have ever read," Rye says.

I blush. "Alright I´ll write another"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katniss´s POV

I stare at the paper like if it was the first time I see one.

"What are you doing!?"Prim shouts in my ear

"FUCK!"I shouted.

"What?" Prim ask.

"Nothing" I said to her

"That language no" Pirm responds to me

"Who are you, Miss Trinket?" I asked.

"I´m the teenager here, what´s this?" Prim says taking the letter out of my grasp.

"Nothing you need to know" I answered back

"Wow , harsh," She says

"Just return it to me, I need to finish it!" I scream.

Prim gets out of the room a little angry

I think in Peeta…the handsome and cute boy that his mother is so nice for being dating with makes me jealous. Well I recognize that the moment that we passed together after school make me realize what was happening with his relationship, that keep me calm. What? Why I said that I was calm? For God´s sake I shouldn´t be thinking this.

I take my pencil and write.

Dear Peeta:

"She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me the way you want her  
but your everything to me

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble  
Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
Everything that we could be

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble  
Instead of just Invisible

Like shadows in a fainted light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just want to look in your eyes  
and make you realize

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you  
Let me want you  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble  
Instead of just Invisible "

I finish it. Finally. After an hour of writing.

Prim takes it from my hand and starts reading aloud.

"No Prim give ," I say.

"She ignores me and continue reading. Once done she says " Oh cute Katniss in love," Prim teases.

I blush. " It ´s a silly crush, it will go away," I admit to myself and Prim.

" I doubt it," Prim says and walks away. Leaving me with doubts for the rest of the Day


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finnick´s POV

Yay I will write the letter to Annie, but what I can tell her? I know! Peeta must be finishing his card and I can ask him what I can put to her on it.

When I get in he was concentrated on a paper, I know! I will scare him. When I was getting close to where he was he instantly turn around and scared me.

"FUCK!" We scream in unison.

"Language" Peeta replies

"Who are you Mr. Crane ?" I ask.

"No I´m not but I care about my curses",Peeta says.

"We are teens, we can do and say whatever the fuck we want"

"Yeah, but I don't fucking want…" Peeta starts but is cut off my Mr. Mellark or as I call him Dad II.

"Hey, what are you doing here guys?" Dad II asks.

"Nothing, just talking like normal teenagers!"Peeta says

"Good, se ya later"And he goes.

"Finn, you´re going to be the death of me." Peeta says

"Never Mind, can you help me with Annies card, I can´t tink of what to write her"I said.

"What you want me that I do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! We are so glad you like our story. We worked on this chapter. We hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

(Next day)

Peeta´s POV

Yesterday I burn the sappy poem I wrote. I take the letter I shove it to my school back. I arrive to the bus and see Finnick with Annie. Katniss is sitting in the seat behind them. I decided to take a seat beside her. As I do she stares at me in puzzlement.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hi," Katniss says quietly. We sat silently for a couple of minutes until I decided to break it off.

"Thank you for yesterday," I whispered, "Nobody has done that for me."

"Then I´m honored," Katniss said, "It was my pleasure to help you."

We small-talked for the rest of the ride. It was really pleasant unlike any conversation I had with Delly. Katniss is a really nice person and besides she is beautiful. When we arrived to the school I was disappointed that the conversation ended.

"I´ll see you in Ms. Trinket´s class," Katniss says. The she walks away.

"I´ll see you there," I said. Finnick comes next to me and sees me watching Katniss.

"We both got lucky didn´t we?" Finnick asks.

"Definitely," I sighed ," Except there´s Delly to consider."

"When are you going to dump her," Finnick asks.

"I can´t," I said ," You know my mother." Finnick and Katniss are the only ones that know about my situation. Finnick is like a brother to me. We´ve knew each other when we were in first grade.

"Peeta you should live YOUR life," Finnick says tiredly," Not your mother´s."

"But ," I started to protest.

"But nothing," Finnick says firmly," You shouldn´t give a shit about what your mother says. It´s your life."  
" I guess you´re right," I said," Thanks Finn."

"I´m here to help you Peet," Finnick says. I know after this I would break up with Delly. Then I will make my move to win Katniss. Let´s hope the odds are in my favor when I dump Delly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys tank you sooo much for the reviews. We`ll love to have more. And if you like it please comment.**

Chapter 8

Katniss`s POV

I walk to Ms. Trinket`s. The atmosphere is the typical one for a High School class room.

Everyone has a sit. Again. Except for Madge. Again. I walk to my place and sit down. She turns around and sighs at me.

"Now, why you don`t want to tell me who is him?" She asks trying to hide her real temperament.

"I don`t know, las year I got a bad experience with someone about the secrets and I don`t want that it repeats." I say and remember the moment.

"Katniss," she starts ", you know that I know how to keep a secret, and I have know you since we were little. I know we don`t talk that much but we still be friends. You can trusts me," she says hopefully.

"Alright, but you won`t scream, shout, grim or grim that can help people know that its my crush," I tell her

"Oh, so you already admit that he _is _your crush," she says knowingly

I ignore the last comment and take a paper and start writing the name. *_Peeta Mellark*_ on it.

She studies the paper and then write on it. Then she leaves it on my desk. I open it and read:

*Are you serious?! That`s the most obvious thing in District 12!_*_

__I start writing a little angry:

*Is_ that_ obvious?*

She writes back:

*For me. Because I know you and you get a little shy when you are around him*

I wrote:

*And why did you ask for me to tell you if you already knew it?!*

And she writes:

*Because I want to be sure. And my taught were correct!*

When I read it I shook my head and she laughs. Then Ms. Trinket arrives and all the class room gets quiet. Like if a Vampire just arrive and it was about to kill everyone that was standing up.

I hide my smile pursing my lips.

"Welcome back class," Ms Trinket starts ",now you`ll go to your lockers and read the card that they should send you. The first one would be... Katniss Everdeen,"

I stand up and rush to my locker. Who would be writing to me?! The pain comes to my body when I open my locker and the card falls down. A paper perfectly folded in four. I took it and start reading it;


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating before . We´ve been working in our cross-over stories. We apologize again. Here is the new chapter and we hope you like it.**

**We don´t own The Hunger Games , the amazing Suzanne Collins does.**

Katniss POV

As I walked to my locker I started to feel nervous. What if the person hates me? I don´t know why but I stare at my locker for some minutes before opening and reading the letter. I open it and find a typed letter . Smart this way I can recognize who she/he is.

It read:

_Katniss:_

_I wanted to tell you by this letter you are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met. You are special and you don´t even know it which makes you more amazing. I don´t have the guts to tell you this in person but you should know you are someone I admire . How someone could be so flawless like you? You are so beautiful on the inside and outside. And when you walk into a classroom and everybody stares at you , you don´t realize it. You don´t know the effect you have . _

_If only you knew who special you are. When someone compliments you , you turn it down not thinking it´s a lie,not knowing that it´s true. Katniss Everdeen I´m honored that I´ll be your secret writer for the week._

It´s a really short letter but it´s beautiful . I wonder who might be? I mean he call me beautiful but who could be in love with me? I´m nothing like Glimmer (the school´s slut) or Delly. Why the hell this person is honored to write to _me._ In the back of my mind I hope it was Peeta the one that wrote this. I sighed knowing it was completely impossible.

Well I can dream anbout it.

**Sorry for how short this chapter is . Well we hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys sorry, we are getting busy with our other stories but here is the new chapter, enjoy it.**

**-M**

Still Katniss`s POV

I put the letter in my school bag and go back to the class room. I sit on my place and everyone was looking at me, I think I`m all red.

"The next one would be... Peeta Mellark," Oh, he would read the letter I wrote to him, I still think it was a bad idea what I wrote.

Peeta`s POV

I stand up and walk to my locker, when I open it it falls to the floor, who would be writing me I hope it`s Katniss. I open it and read:

Dear Peeta:

_I`m not the type of person that is good with words but I would tell you how I feel. You are an amazing person, I know you would never notice a girl like me. You deserve something better than Delly, because every girl in school should be crazy for a boy like you: strong, brave, respectful, handsome. And a girl like her doesn`t deserves you. _

_I know we don`t talk a lot, we r not that type of close friends. But I`ve always love you, it sounds crazy, but that`s how I feel about it. I have never had a boy in my life that has make me feel this way but congratulations you`ve made it. _

_I just wanted to take the chance of telling you what I feel, because I don`t think I would ever do it again. _

Wow. I`m completely speech less, I didn`t knew a girl had a crush on me. I hope it`s Katniss.

I make my way to my class room and thinking of her makes the class faster. Then comes the brake time. I go to the cafeteria and find Finnick sitting with Gale.

"Hi guys, how was your card?" I ask them

Katniss`s POV

Finally Mrs. Trinket`s class is over. I make my way to the cafeteria and sit with Annie, Madge and Johanna.

"Hey did you listen, it would be a winter ball soon," says Annie

"Really I taught school never did that because they `haven`t enough money`," answers Jo

"Anyway, I like balls, they could be funny," Madge says

"Not for me," I reply

"But really they could be great, maybe a boy invites you," Madge says knowingly

Annie wasps. "I want every detail Katniss Everdeen, _every _detail,"

"Oh so brainless finally found her Romeo?" Jo says

"And since when I`m brainless," I defend

"Doesn`t matter," Annie interrupts "Now tell us."

Madge nods.

"Well, but I don`t want you gossiping it, or I`ll be the death of you, understand?" I warn, they nod.

"Okay,"

I tell them all the story since what happened with Peeta and me in the lockers and all the letter.

"OMG!," Madge whispers ", is better than I imagine it."

"Its sooooo romantic," Annie squeals

"You know you could write a book with all that Everdeen," Jo jokes

I smile sheepishly.

"Annie," Madge calls "I bet you ten bucks that Peeta invites Katniss to the ball."

"Annie you`ll win," I laugh

Annie looks nervous, like she thinks Madge and I are correct, but she still says yes.

"You`ll lose Annie," Jo starts ", Peeta would obviously invite Katniss, you haven`t seen the face that he puts when he`s looking at you. Is like a day dream. Besides Katniss always blushes when she knows that he is looking at her,"

"I don`t do that," I deny

"Oh really," says Madge ", now lets make love science,"

What is she talking about?

"Hey Peeta!" she shouts to him and the 3 turn around and wave while I sit there like a stubborn blushing.

He turns and waves, while Gale is sitting there with an angry face. They turn to me and burst into laugh. I blush even more.

"Oh Kitty-Kat," Jo jokes between laughs

"This girl is on fire," Annie and Madge started to sing

"Stop it," I tell them

Peeta`s POV

I hear someone shout my name from another table. I turn to see Madge Undersee, Annie Cresta, and Johanna Mason waving, so I wave back. But there is another girl that is turn around, wait a minute, that`s Katniss, but she`s all red. She looks really cute when she blushes.

I turn again to my table and I can see Gale with an angry face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, what we have here," Finnick starts ", angry puppy face, eyes of lover pointing to... ohhhh. I see."

"To?" I ask again.

"So. Why Gale never told us he had a crush on Undersee?"

"You have a crush on-" I was cut by Gale putting his hand in my mouth.

"Yes, and?" He replies

"That we all tell our secrets here," Finnick says

"Really? Really Finnick?" Gale defends

"What?" He says innocently

"Well, just wondering when you would tell me about the Cresta chick," Gale says and he`s right, Finnick never told him about Annie, and now he wants to know about Madge.

"Annie is mine alright, if I see you near to her-" Finnick starts but was cut.

"Hey calm, I already told you I have eyes for Undersee I already told you," Gale says putting his hands up.

"And what with you lover boy?" Finnick turns to me. "You would invite Katniss to the winter ball right?"

"Yes he will," Gale answers for me.

"I actually was thinking it, but I don`t think I could do it. And more with Delly around here," I tell them

"Didn`t you heard?" Finnick says with a big smile "Delly is on her vacations, she won`t come `till some months and the ball is in some weeks, so the odds are in your favor my friend."

"Really?" I ask confused

"Peeta, would I ever lie to you?" Finnick asks me

"Yes," I answer

"But about something like this?"

"No,"

"So there you have Romeo, go for her," He says and pats me the back

"Still with that?" I ask tireldy

"Never gets old," He says with a grin.

**We hope you like the chapter guys, I tried to make it a little bigger. **

**-M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking too much time updating. But here we have a new one, thanks for the reviews!**

**-M**

Katniss´s POV

Finally school`s over. I needed to deal with Madge, Johanna ,and Annie teasing me that they think Peeta is the one that is writing me the letter. I don`t think that could be possible. I make my way to my locker and check my clock. I`ll be late for Prim. I put my books on my school bag and close my locker as fast as I can, I start to run but I didn`t saw were I was going to so I crash with some one and felt down on top of him. I open my eyes and they were staring at some blue ones. Peeta. Our lips close enough to touch. We both blush.

"Sorry," I mutter and stand up.

"It`s alright," He starts

"I didn`t saw were I was going," I tell him awkwardly

"It`s fine," He says trying to make eye contact "really, I`m okay, you`re okay. So we are fine."

"Yes," I smile sheepishly "well, I forgot some books down stairs and I`m late so I gotta go." I start walking but then he says.

"Need some help?" His beautiful eyes full of hope. _Stop Katniss. _A part of me was telling me to say no, and another wants that he comes. I nod. He gives me a nice smile. He looks cute when- _Enough! You should`t be thinking in boys. Besides he`s in a relationship with Delly. And why do I need to remind myself that? Anyway. _

We start to make our way to the stairs and he says.

"So. For what you`re late?" He asks

"Oh. You`ll see, " I start "I have a little 12 year old sister and I need to take her from school."

"What`s her name?" He meets my eyes. I start to loose myself in his blue ones and step wrong in a step and twist my ankle. I shout to the top of my logs and roll down the stairs.

"Katniss!" He shouts worried

I close my eyes to avoid the tears.

"Are you alright?" He says and reaches to me.

"I-I-" A tear skips my eye and rolls down my check. I look at my foot and his face changes to a knowingly look. "I think, it`s broken." I try to talk but is a whisper, the pain is too much. I try to move but instead let out a gasp.

"Don`t move," He orders "You can barely move so you won`t be able to walk, I would need to take you to a hospital."

"I can do this mysel-" I start whispering again but he interrupts.

"No Katniss, you`ll hurt more. I`ll take you to the hospital," He says worried and at the same time softly.

"Alright," I whisper

He carries me. His arms look really strong and- _What the hell is happening to me today?! _Thanks to the odds that there`s no one in school because it`ll be really embarrassing that some one finds us. I rest my head on his chest, It`s warm and strong and...

I wake up by the sound of a _beep. _I look around and see that I`m in a hospital room. My foot has white plaster. I find Peeta sitting in a chair next to my bed playing with his phone.

"Peeta?" My voice is still a whisper

"Hey," He says and gives me a smile. I try to return it but my foot still hurts too much. "How`s your foot?"

"It hurts," I start but then I realize that I don`t remember when I get here "Where we are?"

"We`re in a hospital, your mother works here," Oh yes. My mother works here.

"How did I get here?" I ask

"Well. When I carried you," He looks at his lap "you felt asleep." I blush. This is so embarrassing. I didn`t meant to-

"Oh you`re awake!" My mother squeals with Prim on her side. I give them a fake smile.

"How`s your foot?" Prim says as I give her a hug.

"It`s fine, it`s just that it hurts really bad," I complain.

"Don`t worry," My mother says and takes out something of a little box "drink this. It would help you."

I take it and see that is a little pill. I take a bottle of water put it in my mouth and drink it.

"Well I need to leave Prim on Rue`s" Rue is Prim`s best friend. I guess mother would leave her there because she can`t take care of her. Peeta and I wave them a good bye and the room is fulled by an awkward silence.

"Thanks for caring me here," I say. Now my voice is a little louder.

"No problem," He says "whenever you need it." We laugh

"Thanks, that`s so sweet," _What?! Since when Katniss Everdeen says the word sweet. Besides I`m not the type of girl that gives compliments._

He gives me that smile. I never get tired of it.

The door slams open and I found Madge, Johanna, Annie, Finnick, and Gale. What Finnick and Gale are doing here? I mean they are nice guys but we`ve never been close friends.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Johanna shouts "what in hell were you thinking?!"

"Do you think I did it on propose?!" I shout back

"Are you alright?!" Madge asks panicked and starts to examine me.

"I`m fine, except for my foot," I answer her

"But how did it happened this?!" Annie says worried

"Yes, how Kitty?" Finnick interrupts

We all glare at him.

"Sorry. I was just worried," He says and puts his hands up.

I roll my eyes.

"Girls, we`re going for some food to the cafeteria, Peeta is hungry," Gale says

"No I`m not," Peeta says confused

"Yes. You are," Finnick glares at him.

"We`ll come in a few," Gale says and the three go outside. Annie, Jo and Madge turn to me ginning like crazies.

"What?" I asked confused

"Oh-my-gosh Katniss! That was the cutest thing ever!" Madge squeals

"Yes! Why you didn`t call us so we can come?" Johanna complains

"What? But I how did you knew I was here?" I tell them

"Peeta called us," Annie starts "he called us from your phone. He told us to come and told us everything. We decide to call Finnick and Gale."

"He took my phone?!" I ask angrily

"That`s not the point!" The three shouted in unison

Peeta`s POV

We make our way out of Katniss`s hospital room. I still think in how she looked when she woke up. She just looked confused. And when she felt asleep in my chest, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. We get to the cafeteria and sit in a table.

"Why did you both come?" I asked confused

"Annie called us," Gale says

"You know, she was a better friend than you Peeta," Finnick defends

"And why am I not a good friend?" I reply

"Because you would told us what happened with Katniss," He says. How do they know what happened. Sure, Annie told them "and I don`t mean today my friend. I mean too the other day." Oh no. This is bad. Annie knows what happened in the lockers with Katniss. So if Annie knows Madge and Johanna need to know too because they are best friends. Now Gale and Finnick hate me.

"We don`t hate you Peety," Gale says as if reading my mind "we`re just a little mad because you didn`t trust us." I sigh in relief.

"Besides," Finnick starts "this is an opportunity to hang out with the ladies. And I think that I`ll ask out Annie. I was really surprised that she had the trust to call me. And you my young padawans, would you ask `em out?"

"Maybe. I don`t know how to ask Madge out," Gale answers

"You can come and consult your master," Finnick jokes "what about you Peeta?"

I sigh. "I don`t think it`ll be a good idea. You know I`m in a relationship with Delly and that would be cheating. I don`t want Katniss to think I`m that type of boys. Besides if I ask her now out and someone sees us Delly could know and cut me, and you both now how my mother would get," I explain

They both nod.

We stay there with an awkward silence.

"I think we should go," Gale says braking the ice. "When you`ll do your move?" He asks to Finnick

"When we`re alone," Finnick says

"Good luck Romeo," I tease

"Hey hey hey. That`s my thing. You find yours," Finncick defends and I laugh.

Katniss`s POV

I finished to explain the girls the accident that happened.

"He was really sweet," Annie says

The door slams open. They are the boys.

"Hey how are you my girls," Finnicks says

"You call me your girl-" Johanna starts with a death glare shut to him.

"Okay get it, don`t need to finish it," Finnick tells her

We all laugh.

"Annie," Finnck says

"Yes?" She says recovering from the laughter.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asks gently.

"Sure," She answers. Madge starts to giggle. Johanna and I shot her a knowingly look. Gale starts to talk with Madge and they start to laugh. They would make a cute couple.

"I`m going to the Starbucks for a coffee," Johanna says. She takes her keys and makes her way out of the room. I was left there with Peeta and we were there awkwardly.

"Have a doctor come?" He asks

"Not jet," I say. But then the door slams open and a man that should be in his 40`s with a hospital coat comes in and says.

"Katniss Everdeen?" He asks

"Yes," I answer

"I would need to ask all of your friends to go out," He says

Peeta stand of his chair comes over me and says.

"It`ll be okay," He gives me a kiss on the foarhead that makes my head spin around.

Madge and Gale exit the room hand with hand.

He looks at my foot and after checking his board he says.

"Well, it wasn`t severe the damage, you would just need to drink this pills everyday for a week,and you`ll have the plaster for two three weeks. You can leave the hospital tomorrow,"

I sigh. "Thanks,"

"How much have you been dating with this blondie?" He asks

I blush. "Oh. He`s not my boyfriend," I answer still red. "He`s just my friend."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for the confusion," He says

"It`s fine," I answer shyly.

"We`ll I need to go. Take care sweetheart," He and leaves the room leaving me with many doubts. Do Peeta and I really look like a couple?

**We hoped you liked this chapter :)**

**-M**


End file.
